splat_timfandomcom-20200215-history
Splat Tina (Version 1)
'''Splat Tina' is the main antagonist of Splat Tim 4. ''Splat Tina is a mutant Splat Person who was probably created by the Nazi Party, somewhere in Myanmar or maybe in regular Germany, or maybe by some 24 year olds on /pol/. Her exact origins are ambiguous due to the multiple timelines. In the main timeline, Splat Tina is a racist pricklord who wants to kill everybody in the world who isn't her because she believes she is the master race. In another alternate timeline by Stephen King, Splat Tina was no longer evil and also lusted over Splat Tim. Origins In the Preet Design main series, Splat Tina was the granddaughter of Jon Jafari, the grandson of Adolf Hitler. Originally, she was friendly to all living things, but one day pre-Inkocalypse Callie walked by her and ignored her because she had "get crabby cakes for Gramps" on her mind. Tina immediately fell to the ground convulsing with rage that senpai ignored her and ran off to parts unknown. Then the Inkocalypse struck and Tina was mutated into a Splat Person. Tina took this as a sign that she had become the perfect lifeform and decided to annihilate every last living being on the planet because they were genetically inferior to her, the master race. Splat Tim 2 Splat Tina does not take on a role as antagonist in ''Splat Tim 2, but hides her true motives because Vladimir Putin is a threat to her plans. Before Splat Tim found her, she was in the underground Squid Research Labs, working on a machine that would work to crush all living beings in case her plans for the future failed. Splat Tina faked being friendly to Tim when he met her after she escaped the Labs and faked being trapped in Octo Valley in order to win his trust and take resources from Outer Heaven in preparation for her plan. ''Splat Tim 4'' Splat Tina serves as the final boss of Splat Tim 4. She kicks off the events of the game by kidnapping Cap'n Cuttlefish during the events of Splat Tim 3D and used the resources she gathered from Outer Heaven to build a "Tim Twister", a machine that could twist people hyperspatially through time using schematics stolen from DJ Octavio. Tina's plan is to go back in time 43 yrs to turn an event known as "9/11" into 900/1100 by planting nuclear warheads on the four planes used in the "September 11th attacks" and blaming the attacks on Russia, starting a massive nuclear war that would leave no survivors (except her), as well as splat Cuttlefish for being Callie's grandfather. However, she never expected Tim to get ahold of a Tim Twister and board American Airlines Flight 11. Tina pulled him onto the top of the plane as he was about to get up to try to find the warhead and took all his weapons, including his beloved Pistol! The boss fight against Tina took place in one of the few 2D segments of the game and required dodging her shots for this first phase, as she could not be harmed because she was flying out of melee range on her hoverboard. After a while, Cap'n Cuttlefish broke out of his bonds, took out his P90, and started firing off at Tina. Cuttlefish, however, started tiring and was about to be shot Tina when Tim came in and took the P90, starting the final phase of the fight. After launching her grenades back at her, Tina's hoverboard malfunctioned and exploded, taking off her legs and sending the Pistol flying back into Tim's hands. She was still alive long enough to feel the impact of the ensuing impact with the ground. Afterward, the warhead on Flight 11 was disabled, the Russian flag was removed, and Tim and Cuttlefish used the Tim Twister to disable the other planes' warheads and remove their flags, thus foiling Tina's plot. Tina's first phase: Tina's second phase: Tina's final phase: Trivia *Vladimir Putin was going to stop her plans should Splat Tim fail by telling George Bush that 9/11 was actually caused by a creature 41 yrs in the future that he just splatted. But, since Splat Tim's demise would result in Putin winning, it's not recommended. *In her spin-off game, Splat Tina was less obsessed with killing everything and more obsessed with making Splat Tim "her bitch". *Hideo Kojima in an interview stated that he did not want to kill off Splat Tina, but one of the writers blackmailed him into doing it. Kojima also revealed his preference for having Splat Tina fall in love with Splat Barry, saying that it is 'Fake Love' *Starting from Splat Tim ARMS, Splat Tina is voiced by Chloe Lang. Chloe Lang portrayed Stephanie in LazyTown Seasons 3 and 4. *She hates liberals and anime with a burning passion. Category:Characters Category:Splat Tina Category:Freelance Villains Category:GG Gabriel Gaming Category:The 51 Gang Category:Splat People Category:Female